


Save him

by Randomweirdpeep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Happy Ending), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Captured, Langst, M/M, Pain, Sad, Torture, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomweirdpeep/pseuds/Randomweirdpeep
Summary: Lance is broken. Ever since he was little he was compared to people. Whether is be his brothers, sisters, his friends or even strangers. He was just never good enough. At the Garrison, he was almost the best. He was good at what he did, but there, he was only compared to Keith. At first he was bothered by it, but when Keith left, he became the best. Nobody compared him to anyone else. People compared others to him. He was finally able to shine, to show how great he truly was.Until he became a Paladin.It all started again. Keith was back. His idol was there. Everyone was better than him. Everyone had a thing.. he had nothing. He was just the goofy one that everyone tried to ignore. The person no one actually trusted because all he did was joke. The one who wasn't good enough. The one who ruined everything, upset everyone and couldn't do anything right... the one who should just.. not be himself.All his life he was told to be like another person. To not be him. But.. one day, he breaks.. he just.. stops.. he stops joking, flirting, laughing, smiling.. he just stops being Lance.. just like everyone has always wanted.





	1. More Like Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend Shiro, Keith and Lance are back in their original lions.

~~_**"Lance! Stop messing around and do your work!"** _ ~~

~~_**"Why can't you just be like you're sister!?"** _ ~~

~~_**"Just be quiet for once"** _ ~~

~~_**"Why couldn't I have just had another girl"** _ ~~

~~_**"Your jokes are stupid, be quiet already"** _ ~~

~~_This was all Lance could remember. Back at home, all he ever heard was 'Be more like this' or 'Stop doing that.' But he couldn't. He couldn't just stop being himself._ ~~

~~_At first it was nice. People laughed at him, they always though he was good. He was the goofy and fun one. The person everyone loved, the one who always made people laugh and smile._ ~~

~~_That stopped though.._~~

~~_Soon all he did was make people groan and frown. He lost his friends, his siblings didn't want to play with him anymore, his parents didn't even want to call him theirs._ ~~

~~_At the Garrison, it all changed. After Keith left, people slightly admired him. He felt important, he felt liked. He had friends again. He didn't think they would ever leave._ ~~

~~_But then.. he went to space. Now, everyone thinks space would be a good experience. It really was. For a while, he had a good time. He made a few new friends, he got to joke with more people. It didn't take long for him to realize though, that he was all alone._ ~~

~~_**"Lance pay attention!"** _ ~~

~~_**"You are a terrible pilot!"** _ ~~

~~_**"Stop it already!"** _ ~~

~~_**"This is not the time for jokes! Be serious for once!"** _ ~~

~~_**"Not now Lance. Go play by yourself or something"** _ ~~

~~_**"So annoying.."** _ ~~

~~_**"Just ignore him"** _ ~~

~~_**"Is he really a pilot?"** _ ~~

~~_**"Be more like Keith!"** _ ~~

~~_**"If Keith did it-"** _ ~~

~~_**"Keith would have-"** _ ~~

~~_It started again_ ~~

~~_He always should've been like Keith. Keith Keith Keith! It wasn't fair. Lance was Lance!.. but.. nobody liked.. Lance.._ ~~

* * *

Lance awoke. His eyes fluttered open, a smile naturally wide on his face. It was yet another morning in space. He stretched and hopped out of bed to do his morning routine. Brush his teeth, shower, skin care, hair, all that. Once finished he walked out of his room.

It was oddly quiet.

He walked to the kitchen, but nobody was there. He checked the control room, not a person or altean in sight. The training room, nothing. Everywhere he checked, nobody was there.

"Guys?" He called out, not really expecting an answer. He called out again. And again. And again.

Nobody answered.

He sighed and started walking back to his room, thinking nobody was up yet.

"Pidge shh!"

He heard a whisper.

"I know I know, he won't notice"

"All that stuff in his hair and on his face probably gets in his ears, he won't hear us"

He could feel the tears building up. Everyone was together.. without him..

"Just don't let him hear you. If he knows, everything will just end up being ruined"

"Yeah, we can't let him in on this"

All his friends.

"I'm surprised he's even up. He's finally starting to be more like Keith"

_Not again_

"If only he were like him everyday"

_Why_

"Shush!"

The whispering stopped.

He could feel their eyes on him, watching him. Wanting him gone. He hadn't realized he stopped to listen to their conversation, but as soon as he did, he continued back to his room.

"Why don't they want me here?" He questioned as he finally got to his room "Why were they hiding?"

 ~~ _ **'They don't want you'**_~~ A quiet voice in his head whispered

"That's not true.."

~~_**'They must have been planning to throw you away, you're useless to them'** _ ~~

"I'm not.."

~~_**'You heard them. They said everything would be ruined if you heard'** _ ~~

"..stop it..."

~~_**'They want you to be more like Keith'** _ ~~

He covered his ears. He didn't want to listen to this voice.. not again..

~~_**'They don't need you! It's happening all over again'** _ ~~

"..stop.."

~~_**'They never needed you. You're just in the way'** _ ~~

He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't give into this voice. He wouldn't..

~~**_'It's just like back at home! Nobody wanted you!'_ ** ~~

"that's not-"

~~_**'They don't want you here! They don't want Lance! Didn't you hear!? They want you to be more like!-'**  _ ~~

* * *

 


	2. July 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why exactly were Lance's friends talking about him? Why were they hiding- why didn't they want him there?.. with seven people on the team.. one person will be left out.. but why is it always Lance? Why can't they all have fun together? Why does nobody want him?.. why can't he just be himself without ruining everything.. they may have crossed the line this time.. but.. is that really what they meant?

~~_It was July 1st. To some, that may mean nothing. But to the Paladins, it meant that they had exactly 28 days until a very special 'holiday'_ ~~

~~_Lance's birthday._ ~~

~~_He kind of seemed depressed these days, so the team thought it would be a good idea to celebrate with him._ ~~ ~~~~

~~_Of course.. they underestimated him. They tried to sneak around, they joked about how he hadn't noticed behind his back.._ ~~ ~~_but Lance, he heard it all.. and he misunderstood._ ~~ ~~~~

~~_He felt betrayed. He thought they just didn't want him around.. they said things like_ ~~

**~~_"Go play by yourself or something"_ ~~ **

~~_And_ ~~

**~~_"We're busy Lance, why don't you try doing something useful already?"_ ~~ **

~~_..if people told you that stuff. wouldn't you feel like he does? Like nobody wants you around.._ ~~

~~_They always told him stuff like this, so they thought it would be ok to push him away a little more so he doesn't find out what they're doing.._ ~~ ~~~~

~~_..they just.. never realized how much it was killing him inside.. just how much.._ ~~

~~_It broke him.._~~

* * *

"Alright guys, we have to keep it quiet. We can't let Lance figure out what's going on" Hunk whispered.

They were all in Pidge's room, sitting in a circle. Shiro explained to Allura and Coran why they were going to throw a small party for Lance while Keith, Hunk and Pidge tried to think about decorations and the type stuff that Lance likes.

"Girls and flirting" Keith grumbled. He didn't fancy the idea, but he was outnumbered and had to go along with it. "We can't get him girls for his birthday" Pidge rolled her eyes "How about-"

"What about _rain_?"

Everyone slowly look at the old Altean, giving him their full attention "Rain?" They all asked together. It was a strange suggestion.. why would Lance want rain?

"He told me that he misses rain.. jumping in puddles.. I think he must have really liked the water" The old Altean smiled, remembering that nice moment that he and Lance had. 

The team just stared at him, surprised at this new information. Lance never says much about missing home, it's like he just keeps that to himself. He's always so focused in trying to keep others happy and keeping everyone together.. they never really thought about his feeling in all of it..

"..How could we get him rain though?.. it can't rain in here can it?" Keith questioned, hope oddly in his voice. But Coran shook his head "I wish there was.. but I'm afraid there isn't a way to do that."

It went quiet. If Lance had said he missed rain.. they had to get it for him.. but-

"Guys?"

Lance was awake.

"Guys? Helllloooo?"

Everyone stayed quiet.

"..You guys?.. they're usually up before me.."

They could hear him walking around, but none of them moved.

"..guys?" There was a small crack in his voice, nobody noticed.

Finally, Pidge looked outside of her room. She always kept her door slightly cracked, despite being one of two girls on a ship with five boys.

"I can see him-"

"Pidge shh!" Hunk warned, maybe a bit too loud.

"I know I know, he won't notice us."

"Yeah," Keith smirked "All that stuff in his hair and on his face probably gets in his ears, he won't hear us"

~~**But he did** ~~

"Just don't let ~~**him**~~ hear you" The yellow paladin warned again "If ~~**he**~~ knows. ~~**everything**~~ will just end up being ~~**ruined**~~." To that, Coran nodded "Yeah, we can't let ~~**him**~~ in on this"

Everyone else agreed. They gathered around the crack to watch Lance, waiting for him to leave.

"I'm surprised ~~**he's**~~ even up." Allura commented, squinting her eyes at the blue paladin " ~~ **He's**~~ finally starting to be ~~**more like Keith**~~"

"If only ~~**he**~~ were ~~ **like him everyday**~~ -" "Shush!"

It went quiet again. Shiro lightly hit Pidge and Allura on the head.

He **_knew_** Lance was listening.

He knew what they said was probably ~~**killing him inside**~~.. but he said nothing..

Instead, they all stared at the Cuban. ~~ **He**~~ eventually left and they moved away from the door.

"You guys." Shiro glared, looking disappointed at his teammates.

It was too late to scold them now though.. he knew Lance could hear them.. he knew it ~~ **hurt**~~ him..

He knew it ~~**broke** him~~

"..The one ~~**always** **smiling**.. ~~ is the one always ~~**hurting the most**~~.. don't ~~**forget**~~.. words ~~**are painful**~~.. we might be ~~**breaking**~~ something that ~~**can't be fixed**~~ "

The paladins stared at him in shock.. they ~~**didn't know**~~ what he meant..

Shiro got up and walked out of the room, leaving his friends to think for themselves..

They ~~**didn't know** ~~ though.. ~~**they didn't know**~~..

 ~~ **They broke him**~~..

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, I'm always open for ideas for a next chapter! Soon I'll need to figure out how to get Lotor involved with this (Then we can begin the torture!~)


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.. the blue paladin.. the.. the.. goofy one of the group.. the one who keep everyone together.. the sharpshooter.. the... one who is always there.. the selfless.. Lance..
> 
> ..
> 
> Lance.. the quiet.. distant.. cold one of the group.. never smiles.. laughs.. hardly even talks.. the.. the.. broken.. sad.. scared.. nothing.. empty.. Lance..
> 
> Lance.. who... why.. what have they done.. to Lance..

~~Lance was always shining bright.. when people tried to bring him down.. he tried to shine even brighter..~~

~~But everyone knows..~~

~~No light can shine forever..~~

~~Over time.. Lance grew dim..~~

~~Slowly, but surely.. he got darker..~~

**~~He flickered.~~ **

**~~He struggled to stay bright.. but.. he no longer could..~~ **

**~~The happy.. always smiling.. shining star..~~ **

**~~Could no longer hold onto his light..~~ **

**~~He was no longer bright~~ **

* * *

**~~_'They don't want you here! They don't want Lance! Didn't you hear!? They want you to be more like!-'_  ~~ **

"I'm not Keith!" He shouted. He couldn't stand this voice. It always tried to mess with his head.. to mess with him..

~~**'Oh.. of course you aren't Keith. He is actually good at everything he does, you're not even second best~'** ~~

_..that's not fair.._

~~**'You will always be in last place!'** ~~

_..this voice.._

~~**'You're only here to fill in the spot! They don't want you!'** ~~

_It.._

~~**'I bet they're looking for someone else to pilot!"** ~~

_..it was right.._

~~**'Wanna know why!?'** ~~

_..why.._

~~**'Because you're you! Annoying, stupid, bothersome, you! You're Lance!'** ~~

"..I'm Lance.."

_..why is it right.._

~~**'Exactly! Of course you aren't Keith!'** ~~

_Of course.._

It all made sense. They didn't want Lance.. nobody ever did.. not even his parents..

"They don't.. want Lance.." He looked down, tears fell from his eyes and onto the floor "I'm just.. here to fill in the spot.."

  ~~ **'That's right~'**~~

"Why did I never listen?.. everyone always told me.." Slowly, he stood up. The poor boy stumbled over to the small mirror in his room. He glared at his own reflection.

_Disgusting._

**~~'They always said~'~~ **

He lifted a hand to the mirror, slightly covering his face..

".. **B** e **l** i **k** e **K** e **i** t **h**.."

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:25 am here and I'm really tired xD I just wanted to make this chapter while it was fresh in my mind! Later on there may be a longer chapter though!


	4. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all seemed like a fun joke. Everyone was okay with it.  
> But they didn't realize..  
> They joked and laughed about it..  
> The more they did..  
> The more broken he was inside..  
> How long will it take for them to notice..
> 
> Lance is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry guys! I was gonna update yesterday but I ended up being too sick. I'm having to sneak this chapter in since I should be sleeping right now!

~~The light slowly left his eyes.~~

~~His heart slowed..~~

~~It was literally killing him..~~

~~The poor boy couldn't take it.. he didn't want people to hate him..~~

~~..he didn't want to be alone.. not again.~~

~~He wanted to prove that he could be useful.. he wanted to be anything but himself..~~

~~..Lance would no longer be Lance.. never..~~

~~**Lance was dead.** ~~

* * *

".. **B** e **l** i **k** e **K** e **i** t **h**.."

He looked down, no longer wanting to see himself.

It was done.. it was all over..

 ~~Lance~~ was gone.. ~~Lance~~.. was no longer ~~Lance~~..

He was going to be what everyone wanted.. what everyone always told him to be.

" ~~Lance~~?"

He turned his head, looking at his door. It was Shiro.

"..."

" ~~Lance~~ , is everything alright?.. I know you heard what everyone was saying but-" He stopped.

He tried to explain that it was a misunderstanding.. but.. when he looked at the boy, he was taken aback.

His beautiful blue eyes.. like the ocean.. if you stared for too long, you would get swept away..

They were gone.

Replaced by.. a dark blue.. like.. nothingness.. so dark, almost back.. the light was gone.. his stare sent chills down Shiro's back..

"But.."

He couldn't finish his sentence. He held back tears.

Shiro knew he was too late. The blue paladin was gone..

".. **B** u **t**?"

"...but.."

"I' **m** s **o** r **r** y **s** i **r**.. b **u** t **I** b **e** l **i** e **v** e.. **I** s **h** o **u** l **d** s **t** a **r** t **t** r **a** i **n** i **n** g **e** a **r** l **y**."

Shiro stood, shocked. He watched as the younger paladin walked passed him and out of the room.

_Even his walk is different.._

" ~~Lance~~.."

His voice was quiet and his lip quivered as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks..

..That wasn't his ~~Lance~~..

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a really short chapter. I'll try to post a longer one later, I was just not feeling good, and I'm still not. I said I would post a chapter though, but this is the best I can manage for now without my mind going blank
> 
> I will be fine though :) anyways, what do you want to happen next? ;) Comment you're answers!


	5. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all seemed like a fun joke. Everyone was okay with it.  
> But they didn't realize..  
> They joked and laughed about it..  
> The more they did..  
> The more broken he was inside..  
> How long will it take for them to notice..
> 
> Lance is dead.
> 
> (Yes, same summary as chapter 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going skips some days since the summary and the first part of the story kind of explain how the others feels about it. I was having a kind of hard time while trying to think of a way to introduce the new Lance to them, so I kind of tried to explain it a different way. If you guys want me to do a chapter on them reacting, I will try my best to make it. Just write down in the comments if you want me to do it :) Thanks.
> 
> Ps: Some people might be confused where it was going back and forth between the voice and Lances head at the end of the chapter. Just, think about it as Lance saying what the voice was saying, but instead of saying 'You' he was saying 'I' and stuff, ok?

~~For days Lance trained.. and trained.. and trained.~~

~~The only time he didn't, was when he slept or stopped for just a few minutes to eat.~~

~~He thought about trying to be himself again. He didn't want this.. he didn't like this..~~

~~But his team.. they always complimented him.. they seemed happy.. nobody ignored him or told him to go away.. but they still left him out of things..~~

~~They really didn't like the old Lance.. they really never did want him..~~

~~The fact that they liked him better like this.. it was all proof..~~

~~Lance wasn't needed. Lance wasn't supposed to be happy.. he was supposed to be this way..~~

~~Quiet.. sad.. nothing..~~

~~Empty.~~ ~~~~

~~Lance was broken.. and his team didn't help.. After a few days.. they only made it worse..~~

~~They started to think it was a joke. They pushed him away even more..~~

~~The poor boy got confused.. he didn't know what to be.. he didn't know what to do anymore..~~

~~He was already broken.. now he's even worse..~~

* * *

 

**July 6th**

~~Lance~~ woke up.. his eyes slowly opening as he sat up, moving the blankets off of his body.

He skipped all of his morning routines except for showering.. he didn't even bother doing his hair.

Once he was finished, he left and made his way to the training room.

..he tried to anyways.

Pidge walked up to him and pulled his arm "Come on! Today is really peaceful, we thought we could play a game or something for once"

"..I can't-"

"Yes you can. And you will. Everyone is sick of how you're acting" Pidge frowned "We know you're jealous of Keith. But come on. Suck it up and stop being like this."

 The boys eyes widened at her words.. all this time he tried to fix himself.. but they only thought it was a joke..

 ~~ **'They don't like you this way either~'**~~ The voice sang in his head.

He only ignored it though and allowed himself to be dragged away.. what else could he do.. no matter what, he was hated..

"You actually got him to come?" Hunk asked as he watched Pidge and ~~Lance~~ enter the living room (The room with the couch)

Pidge nodded and sat down. Everyone was there, even Keith.

 ~~Lance~~ quietly stood, afraid he would bother someone by sitting next to them

"..what are we playing.." He asked. He was quiet, but luckily everyone was able to hear.

"Truth or Dare" Shiro forced a smile. He was still the only one who knew why ~~Lance~~ was acting this way..

He also knew that the only reason why they were doing this was because they wanted to trick him into stopping this 'prank'

 ~~Lance~~ was hesitant, but he nodded and went along with it.

"Alright, Allura! Truth or dare!" Pidge grinned. With this game, she always played dirty.

Allura, not knowing this, picked truth. Pidge's grin widened "Is it true.. that you have a thing for Shiro?"

The room went silent.

Only ~~Lance~~ and Hunk knew this would be her question, but the rest were shocked.

Allura blushed furiously "W-well I..I.. think of him as.. an.. um... a brother!.. yes, a brother"

Hunk laughed "Space dad got brother zoned!"

This time, Shiro was blushing. 

 ~~Lance~~ wanted to laugh, he thought it was funny.. but he stayed silent.. he couldn't find the laughter in his voice.

It was like.. he couldn't laugh..

~~**'What's wrong? Are you so pathetic you can't laugh?'** ~~

_..yes.._

~~**'Of course.. you thought you became better.. but nobody likes you this way either! You're still the same stupid you though.. you can't even laugh'** ~~

_..that's right.. I'm pathetic.._

~~**'You are~**~~ ' The voice laughed

_..No matter what I do.. I'll always be the stupid Lance that they all hate.._

~~**'They'll always just think of you as a prankster~ They think this is all a joke'** ~~

_..I can't even get my friends to trust me.._

~~**'What friends?'** ~~

_..oh yeah.. I for-_

" ~~Lance~~!"

The boy looked up, startled

He has zoned out.

"Truth or dare" Hunk asked, smiling at his friend

 ~~Lance~~ hesitated.

This was Hunk.. he wouldn't ask any personal questions right..?

"..dare" He said.. and he regretted it.

"I dare you.. to stop with this prank"

_It's not a prank.._

"It's not fun anymore.. at first it was nice, you finally stopped being all.. all.." He stopped.. Hunk was a little too nice to say it

"Annoying." Keith glared "You finally stopped being all annoying. We had a nice time with it, but now it's just stupid. Your training too much, you're hardly eating and sleeping. Like this, you'll just be even more useless than before"

 ~~Lance~~ 's eyes went wide.. he was shocked, everyone was.. even Keith, he didn't mean to say that

But the blue paladin was quickly over it.. he was use to it.

~~**'Useless'** ~~

"You're right.. I am useless"

"N-no ~~Lance~~ , I didn't-" Keith tried to apologize but-

 ~~ **'That's right, you've always been useless. That's why nobody ever liked you. You were always-"**~~ "-I was always annoying, useless stupid.. it's no wonder everyone always wanted to ignore me.. no wonder I was always-" ~~ **'-alone. Everyone always wanted you to be different. To not be Lance-'**~~

"W-wait what?" Hunk gasped, none of them were expecting this

"-everyone always hated me, they never wanted me. I was always the stupid one who goofed off. Nobody ever trusted me.. everything was always a prank-" ~~ **'-just like this is. It was just a prank to you guys-'**~~ "-I'm just a person to fill in the spot. I'm-" ~~ **'-not supposed to be here-'**~~ "-I'm just here because I was second best-"

Pidge glared "That's not true!"

 ~~ **'-but now-'**~~ "-I'm-" **' ~~-just-'~~**

" ~~Lance~~!" They all shouted, not wanting to hear this. Everyone finally realized.. Lance wasn't laying a prank.. he was serious

"-U **s** e **l** e **s** s."

Any emotion on ~~Lance's~~ face was **gone**.

The paladin standing before them was **gone**.

 **They** realized what **they** had **done**

 ~~Lance~~ was **dead** ,

And **they** were to blame.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen next?


	6. I'm Sorry Sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They realized what they had done.. They understood what Shiro meant..  
> They didn't mean for this to happen, Keith didn't mean what he said..  
> But it's too late.. they let the most important thing go..  
> A 'son' to Shiro..  
> Almost like.. a nephew to Coran  
> A brother to Allura, Pidge and Hunk..  
> The very reason Keith is still sane..
> 
> Lance.. 
> 
> He was their light..  
> Now they are blind to darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else see Coran as that one weird Uncle that tries to be cool? xD

~~**"Lance, wanna play a game? It's an altean game, so we can play this time!" Pidge would smile** ~~

~~**"Come on buddy, there's this new recipe I want you to try!" Hunk would beg** ~~

~~**Allura and Coran would try to cheer him up with stories from their pasts.** ~~

~~**Shiro would try to entertain him with his robotic arm, showing the cool things it could do.** ~~

~~**They all felt bad.. they all wanted Lance back..** ~~

~~**They all tried..** ~~

~~**..except for Keith.. he tried his best to avoid Lance** ~~

~~**To stay away.. he didn't even look at him..** ~~

~~**..seeing Lance like that hurt him, almost physically..** ~~

~~**But Lance couldn't think right..** ~~

~~**He was too broken..** ~~

* * *

**July 9th**

It had only been three days since Lance became.. _different_.

The team tried to hard to fix what they had done.. but nothing changed..

They started to lose hope.. it was really getting to them..

** Badly. **

 

" ~~Lance~~ no!" Shiro screamed, he was badly injured and could hardly walk.

They were on an enemies ships.. what enemy?.. well..

Prince Lotor.

" **I** 'm **s** o **r** r **y** s **i** r." ~~Lance~~ spoke, his voice emotionless and his eyes dull.

He pushed Shiro in the escape pod and slowly backed away.. he was saving Shiro..

But not himself.

" ~~Lance~~!"

The Cuban didn't answer. He stared Shiro in the eyes.. and smiled.

" **I** w **i** l **l** n **o** t **b** e **u** s **e** l **e** s **s**.." He whispered, watching as the pod left the ship.

Shiro called out to him.. but it was too late..

This was the second time one of his teammates tried to sacrifice themselves for him..

He almost hated himself for it.

"You were never useless.." He whispered to no one "You were the most useful.."

But he was too late with those words.. ~~Lance~~ would possibly.. never hear them.

The man sad silently in the pod.. he knew it was only a matter of time before either the black lion of one of the others would get him..

And he knew just how painful this would be for everyone..

 ~~Lance~~ is now physically gone.. and Lotor had him..

Shiro started to cry.

He knew what was wrong with ~~Lance~~.. he thought it would be good to wait and see if ~~Lance~~ would speak up..

But he didn't..

"I'm sorry ~~Lance~~ " He mumbled "I'm-"

"Shiro!"

* * *

Keith managed to find Shiro and bring him back to the ship.

He was still crying, it left everyone shocked..

But they were all silent.. they didn't question where ~~Lance~~ was.. They didn't ask what happened..

They just waited for the man to speak..

Eventually, he did.

".. ~~Lance~~.." Shiro started. He looked pained to say it ".. **is gone**.."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters make people want more~ ;)... I think xD
> 
> Next chapter may explain what has happened, or it might not.
> 
> MWAHAHAHAHA


	7. Captured pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was told to go away..
> 
> They would be better off without him..
> 
> That's what the voice said.
> 
> Shiro followed him quietly..
> 
> Ships were everywhere..
> 
> They got captured.
> 
> Lance-..no.. the voice was to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a little different, I hope you all still enjoy though! I'm writing this while I'm very tired hehe..
> 
> PS: If you want, read the end notes. It's just a few things I want to try for a new story that I wanted a bit of help with :)

**July 9th- Earlier**

" **E** x **c** u-"

"Not now ~~Lance~~."  Keith said. He wouldn't even look at ~~Lance~~. If he did, he knew he would just break down.

That only made things worse.. it hurt both him and ~~Lance~~..

 ~~ **'He doesn't want to talk to you'**~~ The voice sang ~~**'I bet he just wants you to go away'**~~

The pain didn't show on ~~Lance~~ , but he still felt it.

And the voice made it worse.. yet.. he was obedient. He couldn't ignore the voice.

It controlled him.

He bowed "..I'm sorry for bothering you." turning on his heel, he quietly walked away from Keith.

 ~~ **'Go away~ Go away~'**~~ The voice sang again in his head. It didn't stop.

The idea was stuck in ~~Lances~~ mind.. three days ago he was told that he was useless..

And yet.. he still stayed with his teammates

~~**'They don't want you here, so you should just leave already~'** ~~

It was about time he left the ship..

He would go away just like Keith told him to

~~**'They'll be better off with you gone~'** ~~

~~Lance~~ knew the voice was right

~~**'Just leave and no one will care~'** ~~

He couldn't help but agree..

_No one would care_

~~**'They want you gone anyways. Just do it for them already. Maybe then you won't be so useless'** ~~

_..Leaving would make me useful?_

~~**'Yes~ the they wouldn't have to find a way to kick you out~ Less work for them if you just left~'** ~~

~~~~_You're right_

He made no argument.. the voice had total control. Before he even knew it, ~~Lance~~ was already standing in front of an escape pod.

  ~~ **'Do it'**~~

He slowly climbed in.

~~**'Go.'**~~

* * *

The pod floated out in space.. he was alone.

 ~~Lance~~ didn't have his suit, just his regular clothes. Nobody could contact him, and he couldn't contact anybody either.

~~**'Just wait.. everyone wil-'** ~~

"A **h**!"

 ~~Lance~~ looked out of the pod, panic not showing on his face, but it was there.

Many Galran ships were gathered around.

 ~~ **'Oh.. Looks like we'll die here'**~~ The voice laughed.

 ~~Lance~~ didn't want to die.. but there was nothing he could do..

So he didn't care.

He watched as the ships shot at him, but didn't hit.. the Cuban swore he saw a ship or two blow up..

And not long after, he saw one of the escape pods from the castle ship..

The way it moved, he could easily tell who was controlling it.

" **M** r. **T** a **k** a **s** h **i**?" He questioned, but of course no one answered "H **e** f **o** l **l** o **w** e **d** m **e**.."

 ~~ **'You're nothing but a bother! Why is he here!?'**~~ The voice screamed in his head. It was loud and painful, making ~~Lance~~ groan and cover his ears

He didn't know why Shiro was there trying to protect him..

~~**'That idiots going to get himself killed for us! This is your fault!'** ~~

The boys eyes widened, shock clear on his face "My fault..?"

~~**'If he dies that means you killed him!'** ~~

"B- **b** u **t**.. I.. **I** d **i** d **n** 't-"

~~**'He followed you because you left! This is your fault!"** ~~

He could feel tears roll down his dark cheeks as he watched the pod struggle against the Galran ships.

He knew Shiro wouldn't win this.. they would be taken..

And it was all his fault.

* * *

Slowly, he opened his eyes..

Everything was.. slightly blurry.

His head hurt, and part of his body ached.

To his side, Shiro laid unconscious.

".. **M** r. **T** a-"

"Don't." A low voice interrupted. ~~Lance~~ didn't know where it was coming from.. he didn't see anyone else is the room.

"He's unconscious, he couldn't possibly hear you"

 ~~Lance~~ could tell that whoever it was, had a smirk on their face.

He didn't recognize the voice.. he couldn't remember it..

" **W** h **o** a **r** e **y** o **u**?" he question, turning his head and searching the room for the mysterious voice.

His eyes landed towards a pair of boots hiding in the shadows

"Oh.. it looks like you found me" Slowly, the owner of the voice stepped out.

 ~~Lance~~ only stared.

It was a man.. or.. an alien man.. he was purple, with long white hair.

He would be lying if he said that the man wasn't attractive..

The man stared at him, a smile on his face as he eyed the Cuban.

"You have interesting eyes~" He cooed, slowly walking forward.

 ~~Lance~~ had his eyes fixed on the man. Only man. He didn't bother saying anything or looking at anything else.

"You can call me Lotor."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Hey everyone! I wanted to try another Voltron story. I've been experimenting with different types of stories to see which style would be good for me. It seem this one is good (I'm not exactly sure why or how, but it's hard) but there's still stuff I want to try. So, I have few ideas.
> 
> High School or College dorms (or both) au.
> 
> Lance is a mermaid au.
> 
> Coffee Shop au.
> 
> I wanted some help or ideas on how to start these. Hell, if anybody wants, I'd love to write one, or even all, of these stories with them! I just want to try it out and see how it does (I.. am completely obsessed with Klance by the way so.. they would all mostly have something to do with that, other ships would be involved too). So yeah, if anybody has any ideas or wants to try working on a story together then please say so in the comments, or you can talk to me on my Instagram if that would be better. Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Instagram: randomweirdpeep


	8. Captured pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was told to go away..
> 
> They would be better off without him..
> 
> That's what the voice said.
> 
> Shiro followed him quietly..
> 
> Ships were everywhere..
> 
> They got captured.
> 
> Lance-..no.. the voice was to blame.

**~~"Who are you?" he question, turning his head and searching the room for the mysterious voice.~~ **

**~~His eyes landed towards a pair of boots hiding in the shadows~~ **

**~~"Oh.. it looks like you found me" Slowly, the owner of the voice stepped out.~~ **

**~~Lance only stared.~~ **

**~~It was a man.. or.. an alien man.. he was purple, with long white hair.~~ **

**~~He would be lying if he said that the man wasn't attractive..~~ **

**~~The man stared at him, a smile on his face as he eyed the Cuban.~~ **

**~~"You have interesting eyes~" He cooed, slowly walking forward.~~ **

**~~Lance had his eyes fixed on the man. Only man. He didn't bother saying anything or looking at anything else.~~ **

**~~"You can call me Lotor."~~ **

* * *

~~~~".. **L** o **t** o **r** " The Cuban spat. He knew who this was. This man was evil.

"Oh? It sounds so bad coming from your mouth. You should be nice, or I'll have to harm our friend over here~" Lotor smirked, glancing sideways at Shiro.

~~Lance~~ could feel the anger bubbling up inside him. He didn't care about himself much.. but Shiro.. his friend..

" **D** o **n** 't **t** o **u** c **h** h **i** m." He demanded.

That caught Lotors attention. "So you're making demands now?" he smirked, bending down to be on the same level as the sitting teen "I don't think that's how-"

"I **d** o **n** 't **c** a **r** e **w** h **a** t **y** o **u** t **h** i **n** k" ~~Lance~~ glared " **I** a **m** u **s** e **l** e **s** s. **I** t **d** o **e** s **n** 't **m** a **t** t **e** r **w** h **a** t **h** a **p** p **e** n **s** t **o** m **e.** B **u** t **t** o **u** c **h** h **i** m **, a** n **d** I **w** i **l** l **k** i **l** l **y** o **u**."

His threatening words only caused Lotor to smirk. He was amused.

"Really now? And who says that you're useless?" He asked.

~~Lance~~ only looked away, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Lotor didn't like this though. Without a second thought, he grabbed ~~Lances~~ chin and forced him to looked at his face.

"Who says you're useless, paladin?"

Now, at first, ~~Lance~~ was taken away by the beauty of this alien man. But then, he remembered that Lotor wasn't good. For him, and his fellow paladins, he was the very meaning of the end of all human life.

He didn't speak. He didn't blink. He was pretty sure that he wasn't even breathing.

"Tell me." The prince demanded. He wouldn't let ~~Lance~~ go until he got an answer.

".. **E** v **e** r **y** o **n** e" He spoke, his voice was quiet and sounded like he was in great pain.

He was though.

Being evil, ~~Lance~~ didn't think that Lotor would have much a reaction.. but..

His eyes widened slightly, shock was obviously on his face.

"Everyone you say?" He asked "You're teammates? Family?.. everyone?"

~~Lance~~ could feel himself tearing up.

Was Lotor really feeling bad for him..?

It wouldn't be.. super surprising.  Evil or not, Lotor does seem kind of gentlemanly. Not to mention, he has 'teammates' who obviously respect him.

The answers didn't matter though.. ~~Lance~~ could only cry.

The tears slowly filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He felt his body press against the aliens chest.

Lotor was hugging him.

The boy closed his eyes and cried in his arms, He didn't care about what was happening. He-

" ~~LANCE~~!"

His eyes shot open, just quickly enough to see Shiro jumping towards him with a terrified look on his face.

He was confused. The looked scared him.. he didn't even hear Shiro get up..

All he remembered from that moment though.. was a scream.. blood.. and a blade.

* * *

Once again, the boy slowly opened his eyes.

This time, he was behind bars.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyehehe! What do you guys think of this!?... hehe, sorry.
> 
> This chapter might be a bit slow and suck even more than usual, because I just started school back up today. I'm in all honors classes, so work is no doubt going to be much harder. Not to mention the fact that there will most likely be more homework. I've already got a bad headache from just one day!


	9. Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro was hurt..  
> Lance was guilty..
> 
> Everyone blamed him.
> 
> He just wanted to leave and make things better..  
> But he only made it worst.

~~**The boy closed his eyes and cried in his arms, He didn't care about what was happening. He-** ~~

~~**"LANCE!"** ~~

~~**His eyes shot open, just quickly enough to see Shiro jumping towards him with a terrified look on his face.** ~~

~~**He was confused. The looked scared him.. he didn't even hear Shiro get up..** ~~

~~**All he remembered from that moment though.. was a scream.. blood.. and a blade.** ~~

* * *

~~**Once again, the boy slowly opened his eyes.** ~~

~~**This time, he was behind bars.** ~~

* * *

 

The young Cuban looked around. The only other person there was Shiro.. he was in another cell. ~~~~

 ~~Lance~~ could only hope he was sleeping.

He had a horrible headache, he wanted to puke..

This was all his fault and he knew it.

Shiro was hurt, they had been captured.. everyone was probably worrying about Shiro..

" **T** h **i** s **i** s **a** l **l** m **y** f **a** u **l** t.." He mumbled

He only wanted to help everyone.. they wanted him gone.. so he tried to leave

Why did Shiro follow him?

 ~~ **'Pathetic'**~~ The voice spat ~~**'Absolutely pathetic'**~~

 ~~Lance~~ stayed silent.. he knew the voice was gonna tell him off.. he knew everything it said would be right..

~~**'Just go die.'** ~~

_Die.._

Death had never come to his mind..

..maybe.. maybe he should-

" ~~Lance~~.."

The boys head shot up.. it was a familiar voice..

" ~~Lance~~.. are you ok?"

He slowly looked over to Shiro's cell

The man was struggling to stand, but looking straight into the Cubans eyes.

" **S** h **i** -.. S **i** r.. **I**.."

"Good.. you're ok.." He smiled..

It was a kind smile.. a warm smile that makes him the 'Space Dad' that everyone loved

It made ~~Lance~~ want to smile.. but he couldn't.. He couldn't be happy.. he didn't know how..

"M **r**. T **a** k **a** s **h** i.. **I** 'l **l** g **e** t **y** o **u** o **u** t **o** f h **e** r **e**.. I **s** w **e** -"

"I know ~~Lance~~. We will both get out of here" The older man said..

He sounded so confident.. He didn't sound scared.. But ~~Lance~~ knew he was scared.. he could see it in his eyes

The young boy also knew that only one of them was going to get off of this ship.. But he didn't tell Shiro

If he did, he knew Shiro would try to get him to come..

"O **k**.." He nodded, agreeing with Shiro "..W **e** 'l **l** b **o** t **h** g **e** t **o** u **t** o **f** h **e** r **e** "

 ~~ **'Liar'**~~ The voice laughed. But ~~Lance~~ tried his best to ignored it.

What he had to do now, was think of a plan.

Shiro was badly injured, so he wouldn't be able to do much..

 ~~Lance~~ would be able to prove that he wasn't useless.. He could at least do that much before leaving, right?

"We need a plan" Shiro said, stating the obvious "Can you hear anything? Like guards coming?"

Everything was quiet.

If ~~Lance~~ was supposed to hear something, he definitely didn't hear it. He slowly shook his head

A small smirk appeared on Shiro's face as he let his prosthetic arm glow a purple color

"Guess they forgot about this" He sliced the bars of the cell

It was odd for them forget something so important.. but neither paladin thought much about it.

Shiro slowly limped out of his cell and walked over to ~~Lance~~.

As he was about to get ~~Lance~~ out, they heard footsteps.

That was.. obviously a bad sign.

" **H** i **d** e." ~~Lance~~ demanded.

He wanted to apologize for telling Shiro to do something, but he didn't have time.

Before he knew it, Shiro was gone and a couple of the guards walked into the room

The boy quickly laid down, trying his best to stay quiet.

 ~~ **'If they find your stupid little friend, He's dead'**~~ The voice laughed

 ~~Lance~~ knew this already..

~~**'It'll be all your fault~ You're gonna get your friend killed!'** ~~

_Shut up.._

~~**'Hush little Shiro try to die~'** ~~

_..be quiet.._

~~**'Lets hope Lancey doesn't let you die!~'**~~ The voice sang

It wanted ~~Lance~~ to get caught.. it wanted Shiro to get hurt..

 ~~Lance~~ couldn't ignore though..

The guards were distracted with Shiro's cell.

They looked around, thinking Lance was still knocked out and wondering where in the world Shiro went.

 ~~Lance~~ couldn't stay silent for long though.

The voice in his head would always play with him like this.. and no matter how much he changed.. no matter how little emotion he showed..

The voice always got to him

" **B** E **Q** U **I** E **T**!" He screamed, covering his ears and hoping for the voice to go away

The guards heads snapped towards him.

Of course they seemed suspicious..

~~**'Looks like you've been caught idiot! This is why you can't be trusted!'** ~~

"I **c** a **n**!" ~~Lance~~ said, ignoring the stares from the guards "..I **k** n **o** w **I** c **a** n.. **I** 'v **e** c **h** a **n** g **e** d.."

Just from this moment he knew he couldn't be trusted.. He knew Shiro expected him to be able to stay quiet..

He couldn't even do that one thing.

He hadn't changed at all

He was still the stupidly annoying ~~Lance~~ that everyone knew and hated.

The one that everyone still wanted gone..

The voice didn't have to say anything else.. The Cuban was already making himself more sad by the minute.

He didn't even notice the guards taking him out of his cell..

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone! I hope this was a chapter worthy of reading?? Next chapter could be very important ;) Or not, depending on how you look at it. BUT, I reeeally want to see what you guys think should happen next. Write down in the comments ok? Maybe I'll add some of your ideas into the next chapter! This should be fun :3 I love reading the ideas you guys have! Well, happy reading!


	10. Little Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is taken, too troubled with the voice in his head to notice.
> 
> Shiro watched from the shadows, his heart skipping a beat as he watched the broken paladin get dragged away.
> 
> The rest of the team stay silent. They had not come to rescue them. They probably didn't even notice they were gone..

~~**Pain.** ~~

~~**Torture.** ~~

~~**Shiro knew what Lance would go through.** ~~

~~**He knew what e was ALREADY going through..** ~~

~~**Lance was already broken.. Most of the time he was emotionless, other times he was bent over and covering his ears.** ~~

~~**Something was wrong with him** ~~

~~** Whatever was going to happen right now, was definitely not going to help. ** ~~

* * *

 

 ~~~~Shiro watched as ~~Lance~~ was dragged away.

He was weak, his body ached, his head hurt..

But ~~Lance~~ was the only important thing to him right now.

Slowly, the man got up and looked at his arm

He didn't want someone so young to go through what he did..

" ~~Lance~~.." He whispered "I'm coming"

Quickly, he dashed out of the room.

* * *

 ~~Lance~~ stayed quiet as the guards carried him.

The voice would not stop, but all he could do was lay silent and try his best to ignore it.

 ~~ **'This is were you die!'**~~ The voice screamed.

 ~~Lance~~ knew it was happy 

~~**'The others will be so happy! Doesn't that just make you excited!?'** ~~

_Death._

It was a word ~~Lance~~ had just remembered.

It wasn't long ago when the voice had first mentioned it.

_Death._

When he heard it, he knew what he had to do.

It was his only option to actually be useful to his team.

_Death.._

..He just had to die

".. **W** i **l** l **y** o **u** k **i** l **l** m **e**?" He asked.

His lips were slightly dry and his voice was loud in the silence.

The guards only ignored his question though

".. **J** u **s** t **d** o **n** 't **h** u **r** t **S** h **i** -..M **r**. T **a** k **a** s **h** i."

Again, they only ignored him.

The young Cuban struggled between normal and..crazy. The voice was always getting to him, but the care he had for his friend was strong

 ".. **I** b **e** g **o** f **y** o **u**.. H **e** h **a** s n **o** t **h** i **n** g **t** o **d** o **w** i **t** h **t** h **i** s. **I** w **i** l **l** d **o** a **n** y **t** h **i** n **g** , j **u** s-"

"Blue paladin!" A familiar voice interrupted

 ~~ **'Lotor!'**~~ The voice screamed in excitement ~~**'I bet he'll help with the killing!'**~~

 ~~Lance~~ winced. The screaming always hurt his head

"On the table he goes" The purple alien man grinned, gesturing over to a metal table.

The guards carelessly put Lance down, metal bars instantly strapped around his ankles and wrists, even his head.

The boy twitched.

"Oh.. Little paladin. you poor child" Lotor smiled "I hope you are ready"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, I am truly sorry! I got horribly sick, and still actually am. I was hit with so much homework and on top of that I'm MOVING so I've had to pack, move stuff, pack some more, move some more. Its all been crazy and frustrating and my body is in pretty bad shape. I've also been going through a lot of depression, so that only makes everything worse, AND NOW I EVEN HAVE A CRUSH ON AN OLD FRIEND. My mind has been all over the place and I cannot have that for this story. Right now, I think I am fine, so if I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I promise I will try to get back into things, and as always, what do you think should happen next? ;) (I SWEAR TORTURE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I WOULD STILL LOVE YOUR IDEAS)


	11. The Pain..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 9th- Over.

~~**'Lotor!'**~~ The voice screamed in excitement ~~**'I bet he'll help with the killing!'**~~

~~Lance~~ winced. The screaming always hurt his head

"On the table he goes" The purple alien man grinned, gesturing over to a metal table.

The guards carelessly put Lance down, metal bars instantly strapped around his ankles and wrists, even his head.

The boy twitched.

"Oh.. Little paladin. you poor child" Lotor smiled "I hope you are ready"

* * *

~~Lance~~ stared up at the smiling man

" ~~ **You beautiful man**~~ " He whispered " ~~ **Kill him now**~~ "

Once again.. the voice was taking over.. It did this at times, when ~~Lance~~ truly could not handle it.

And right now, he couldn't.

This was happening because of him. He was going to die.

Shiro was going to die.

His fellow paladins would die without them...or..

At least without Shiro.

"Kill _him_ now?" The alien asked "I am flattered by the complement, but what do you mean? Have you gone crazy in just a few hours?" He laughed

~~Lance's~~ state was enjoyable to him, though he truly did not understand why he was this way

"No worries, I'll ju-

"Stop right there!" a sudden.. familiar voice interrupted

The young male slowly looked over, only able to get a glance at his savior.

"Oh! If it isn't the paladin of the black lion, welcome!" Lotor greeted him, a little too happily.

"Let go of him. Let him go right now I swear to fu-"

"Hold it." The alien grumbled. He seemed upset "How could I let him go? He's on my ship. He's my property! You people gave him away, did you not?"

 "We would never- he left on his own!"

"On his own? So this is all his fault?" Lotor smirked. It was easy to tell he planned his words quickly to make this situation worse than it already is.

~~Lance~~ realized this, and he wanted so badly for Shiro to deny it.. but of course, ~~Lance~~ never gets what he wants.

"Yes!"

The Cuban winced

"Uh.. w-wait.. that's not.. no!" Shiro stumbled

It was too late though.

Lotor and ~~Lance~~ both heard it.

Yes, it was ~~Lances~~ fault

It was always his fault, when was it ever not his fault?

"Of course!" Lotor laughed "Of course He's so sad!"  He put a hand on ~~Lances~~ cheek "Of course he wants to die!"

Shiro winced as he watched Lotor touch his younger friend.

He didn't mean to say yes, at least that's what he thought.

"I'll tell you what. If this blue paladin here wants to leave, I'll let you go!"

Both paladins looked at Lotor

Was he really going to let them go?

"But-"

But,

There's always a but.

"Only if you can get past the guards"  He smiled.

It was a smile that ~~Lance~~ didn't trust. He knew Lotor was up to no good.

"We'll do it." Shiro agreed.

He just wanted to leave.

He wanted Lance back. Not this new dull ~~Lance~~. The real Lance

He wanted the team back

He wanted everything back to normal..

~~**'Do it~"**~~ The voice in ~~Lance's~~ head sang

It had gone quiet for a while, interested in what Lotor had to say

~~**'Do it and you can save Shiro! Maybe then the team will want your useless self back!'** ~~

That thought made ~~Lance~~ wince

He knew the voice would have more to say

~~**'Or, you could save Shiro and stay here to rot and die! The team would never care anyways haha!'** ~~

There it is.

The voice always did this.. gave him hope,

Then crushed him.

He knew the voice was right though.. They wouldn't want him back

He put the team in danger.

He could have gotten Shiro killed..

Maybe if he did just save Shiro.. The team would find someone better to pilot the blue lion..

".. **I** 'l **l** d **o** i **t** " He agreed.

He would get Shiro out of there

"Very well" Lotor grinned, Helping ~~Lance~~ from the table and letting him stand

The blue paladin avoided eye contact with Shiro.. and ran.

* * *

The guards wasted no time to chase them

 They shot at them, swung at them, some even jumped at them.

The paladins only ran and ran, dodging and pushing past the guards or whatever else got in their way

"T **h** e **e** s **c** a **p** e **p** o **d** s **a** r **e** r **i** g **h** t **t** h **e** r **e** " ~~Lance~~ mumbled, loud enough for Shiro to hear as he pointed to the few escape pods that grew closer as they ran

To be honest, Shiro hadn't noticed them. He hadn't noticed much of anything..

He was just following ~~Lance~~. Letting him guide the way

There was nothing he could do,

he didn't know what to say

He'd just hurt ~~Lance~~ and he knew it.

"Lance I'm.. I'm sorry I-ACK!"

The mans eyes grew wide

~~Lance~~ stopped.

That horrible noise..

~~**'HA!'**~~ The voice laughed

~~Lance~~ ignored it. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion..

Shiro bent over, holding his side and groaning.

They didn't have time for this.

The guards were behind them.

The poor Cuban started to feel guilty

He felt like he had done this.. like he was the one who had hurt Shiro.

It wasn't fair, he didn't even touch Shiro..

Yet he felt like he was the only one to blame

Now wasn't the time to think like this though..

Right now Shiro was hurt.. he need to get out of there

"Lance.." The older man coughed

".. **y** e-"

"NO!"

"..M **r**.-"

"The REAL Lance" He said, almost demanding "I want.. the real Lance.. to go back.."

The blue paladin stared at him

The real Lance..

Not this.. new ~~Lance~~..

~~**'Nobody likes the real Lance! They at least tolerate you this way!'**~~ The voiced screamed

"You right now.. this.. isn't you.." Shiro huffed

~~**'Don't listen to him! He blames you for it all! He's so better than the other- he hates you!'** ~~

"Lance.. you aren't useless.."

~~**'He wants you gone just like the others!'** ~~

"We..need you on our team.."

~~**'None of them ever liked you! You're just a bother!'** ~~

"They need you.."

~~**'They all just want you DEAD.'** ~~

"Go back to them.. leave.. leave me here.."

~~**'You're nothing! His life is worth more than yours anyways!'** ~~

"T-tell everyone.. I said g-goodbye.."

~~**'Nobody will care if you're gone. If you care about the world you would save him and let your worthless self get caught.'** ~~

~~~~"Please Lance.. I know you're in there somewhere.. make the right choice."

_The right choice_

He had very few seconds to make it.

They had found their way to the escape pods, but the guards weren't far behind..

One had managed to shoot Shiro, it was only his side

He was already badly injured..

" **I** 'v **e** m **a** d **e** m **y** d **e** c **i** s **i** o **n**.." The young boy said, opening a pod as guards came flooding into the room

Shiro smiled.. tears slowly started to form and fall down his cheeks "..Be sa-"

" **I** 'm **s** o **r** r **y** s **i** r." ~~Lance~~ spoke, his voice emotionless and his eyes dull.

He pushed Shiro in the escape pod and slowly backed away.. he was saving Shiro..

But not himself.

" ~~Lance~~!"

The Cuban didn't answer. He stared Shiro in the eyes.. and smiled.

" **I** w **i** l **l** n **o** t **b** e **u** s **e** l **e** s **s**.." He whispered, watching as the pod left the ship.

Shiro called out to him.. but it was too late..

The last he saw of Lance was that smile.. The one that the real Lance always used to have..

* * *

The guards circled around the Cuban boy, all with their guns up and completely ready to fire,

Lance looked at them with his dull eyes

He showed no fear

He just lost his friend.. his idol..

His leader.

And yet the only thing that showed his sadness was a single tear that slide down his left cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say there would be torture I this chapter right!? hahah!.. this... did cause you guys pain right?.. No?.. ok ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas on how they want the next chapter to go, I'll gladly look at your suggestions and stuff! I'm actually thinking about what I should do with Chapter 2 right now, so please comment your idea if you have one!!


End file.
